turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Germany
Germany in Southern Victory Germany developed an important alliance, later known as the Central Powers, with the U.S.A shortly after the Second Mexican War. The United States emulated German military and social organization to make itself better able to oppose the Confederate States. Germany supported Austria-Hungary against first Serbia and then Russia following the assassination of the Austro-Hungarian prince Franz Ferdinand, and the Great War began. During the war the Germans developed numerous weapons innovations, including poison gas and numerous aeroplanes. They shared these with the United States, which in turn taught Germany to build barrels. Germany also supported the Russian Revolution; the Rising in Ireland and established a state in Poland on former Russian territory. Following several years of stalemate, Germany defeated France and, with help from the US, Britain. It thus established itself as the dominant power in Europe. Its period of domination was short-lived, however, and marked by elevated tensions with the US. The two victors cooperated in a joint naval operation to block British interference in the Republic of Ireland. However, Germany was unable to prevent the Action Francaise from coming to power in France, the Silver Shirts from joining the ruling coalition in Britain, Russian counterrevolutionaries from putting Tsar Mikhail on the throne, and these powers from supporting Nationalists to overthrow Monarchists in the Spanish Civil War. Kaiser Wilhelm II died in 1941, and Germany was perceived as weak. The Entente took the opportunity to declare a revanchist war, which quickly spread to North America. In the first year of the war, Germany suffered a number of military setbacks before stabilizing its various fronts and successfully driving the British out of Norway. Germany is believed to be the nation closest to completion of the atomic bomb. Germany Germany in Worldwar Germany was one of Earth's most powerful and most aggressive nations in the 1940s, ruled by Adolf Hitler. When the Race invaded Earth in 1942, it was engaged in wars with the Soviet Union, which it had invaded, and Britain, which it was fighting in North Africa. It had also declared war against the United States several months earlier, though Americans had not yet deployed against it in force. It was also practicing a genocide against the Jews; in each major city it controlled, Jewish populations were relegated to a ghetto, and mass executions were taking place in so-called concentration camps such as Treblinka. It was a member of the Axis. The Race recognized Germany as one of the most important Tosevite not-empires and launched simultaneous invasions of it from Poland, Italy and France. German forces initially fared very badly in the field against the superior weapons of the Race, and were driven from most of the extraterritorial gains they had made by launching a series of wars against their neighbors several years earlier. Even then, however, the Germans managed several successes against the Race. They cooperated with the United States, Soviet Union, Britain and Japan in the Big Five. The most important of these was a raid which Otto Skorzeny commanded and launched in conjunction with the Soviet NKVD in which radioactive uranium was captured from the site of a destroyed Race starship. Heinrich Jager was charged with returning the metal to Germany, but was intercepted by Mordechai Anielewicz and stripped of half of it. What remained was not enough to build an atomic bomb, but it was helpful for Germany's atomic researchers, including Werner Heisenberg. German forces stabilized their various fronts against the Race when the Race entered German territory. They proved quite adept at exploiting the Race's main weakness, its inability to replace expended ammunition and other supplies. Germany built an atomic bomb in late 1943 and copied the Soviet tactic of burying it underground, withdrawing from a position, and detonating it by radio when the Race took possession of the position in question. Despite retaliation from the Race with its own nuclear weapons, Germany used atomic bombs as an offensive weapon, destroying the Race-controlled cities of Rome and Alexandria using bombs carried on submarines. Germany's foreign minister, Joachim von Ribbentrop, took part in the negotiations at Cairo which ended the war. Ribbentrop took a very hard line in his demands: for Germany to agree to peace, the Race would need to recognize its borders as encompassing all the territories it had conquered before their arrival (he later abandoned Germany's claim to Poland for fear that it would provoke another war with the Soviet Union). Germany would also be allowed to annex Italy and to protect the sovereignty of Sweden, Finnland, Switzerland, Hungary, Slovakia, and Romania. An uneasy peace prevailed on Earth for the next two decades until the arrival of the Colonization Fleet, by which time Hitler had died and been replaced by Heinrich Himmler. During this period, Germany succeeded in bringing Britain into its political orbit. When the Colonization Fleet arrived, Germany, which the Race trusted least of all the Tosevite powers, was considered the prime suspect for launching the sneak attack against that fleet with nuclear missiles; in fact, the United States had authorized it. Like the United States and the Soviet Union, Germany was a spacefaring nation. It maintained a space station in Earth orbit and made regular spaceflights. It was the first nation to land a manned mission on the moon, and also visited Mars. It built the Hermann Goering, an atomic-powered spaceship which travelled to the asteroid belt and, like the American Lewis and Clark, no doubt could have been developed into a starship had it not been destroyed by the Race. The space program, a branch of the military, was commanded by General Walter Dornberger. When Himmler died in 1965, a period of political wrangling began, during which a Committee of Eight kept a tenuous hold on political authority. This period ended when Dr Ernst Kaltenbrunner was chosen to succeed Himmler as Chancellor. Kaltenbrunner's short and disastrous chancellorship was marked with an unprovoked and unilateral invasion of Poland which precipitated a second war with the Race. Since the Conquest Fleet's arrival in 1942, human powers had generally made an effort to keep a united front in matters relating to the Race; however, only the small nations which relied on Germany completely to preserve their independence allied with it in this war. No other nuclear-capable nation supported Germany despite concerns that allowing the Race to destroy it would weaken the position of remaining human powers in future conflicts with the Race, as their potential alliance would be that much weaker. The war saw the destruction of Germany's military and infrastructure, though it did manage to do significant damage to the Race, especially in those areas which bordered it such as Poland and Spain. Kaltenbrunner himself was killed, and Chancellorship fell to the Reich Rocket Force commander, General Doctor Walter Dornberger, who immediately requested that Soviet General Secretary Vyacheslav Molotov mediate a peace conference. The terms of this agreement, which the Race imposed almost unilaterally, included the surrendering of all German nuclear and space technologies and the German withdrawal from and reconstitution of France. Other human powers warned the Race that it was exceedingly difficult to enforce harsh treaties against Germany, remembering the experience of the British and French after World War I. The Race boasted that it had the patience and determination to succeed where the Big Uglies had failed. However, Germany began concealing nuclear weapons almost immediately, and had returned to space within a few decades. By 2034 it was once again in a position to threaten the Race on Earth--and within a few years it was expected that it would be able to travel between the stars. Under the ruling Nazi Party, Germany was a volatile and dangerous power which disrupted international relations throughout the Earth. Germany Germany